


Another Bottle

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [44]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Magazine Ads, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prizes, Soda, Tower of Bottles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bottles, root beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: One more round then it's bottles to the ground





	Another Bottle

“Rick, how much root beer are you going to drink? One more round then its bottles to the ground, and I don't think there is room for anymore of them on this tower.”

Letting out a belch, he chuckled. “Ex-excuse me.”

“You're going to drink your diabetes. Why are you doing this anyway?”

Taking out his wallet, he retrieved a folded piece of paper. “I-I saw this ad the other day, and I-I wanted to give it a-a try.”

“Rick,” you giggled. “all you'll win is a decoder ring.”

“I-I know, but I….well, I-I wanted to give it to you.”

Sometimes you couldn't believe this man could be so adorable. “Rick, that's so sweet of you, but I don't want you to get sick.”

And grabbing a six pack, you sat right beside him, and held it up. “Though, knowing you, you're not going to give up. So I might as well help. How much left is there?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he said goodnaturedly. “A-about ten cases.”

“Then, let's put on a movie and order a pizza. This is going to take a while.”


End file.
